Revelations
by TVjunkie006
Summary: This is a little oneshot about how Drake has a revelation... DRAKExJJ ENJOY!


Disclaimer: Do you really think, that if FAKE would belong to me, I would write my ideas on fanfiction? No? Thought so.

**Revelations**

"Come on, Drake. We're not blind!" Ted said.

"Yeah, Ted's right. We're not stupid either." Dee added.

"Will you guys just shut up? There is nothing!" Drake told his two best friends annoyed.

"Ha, beg to differ. There is so much, this room is packed." Dee said laughing at Drake.

"No there isn't. And that's that!" Drake denied loudly.

"Okay, whatever. But we know what's going on, keep that in mind." Ted said and left the office together with Dee. Drake sighted.

Ever since the whole thing, when JJ met Max Fork again, Ted and Dee were insufferable. They were mocking him non-stop, claiming that he was jealous, because JJ was spending time with Max and not with him.

'Like I care, who JJ eats lunch with. We're just partners at work.' But Drake had to admit, that JJ sure as hell wasn't just his partner at work. He was his best friend. 'And damn that scumbag Max Fork, for hurting him! If I would have had the opportunity, I would have shown him, what you get from hurting my JJ." Drake thought angrily.

It didn't take a minute, until Drake noticed what exactly he was thinking. 'My JJ!? Since when is JJ mine. He does not belong to me or anyone. Anyway, he wouldn't want to mine anyway, he wants to be Dee's. So even if I wanted him to be mine… No wait, what am I thinking? I don't want JJ, do I?' Drake was confused. He couldn't want his partner, now could he. No, that just wasn't possible.

Although if Drake really thought about it, he'd knew that deep down, he cared for JJ more than anything else. So he was jealous. His heart knew that, Dee, Ted, Ryo and the entire precinct knew that, with the exception of JJ and Drake's brain.

Therefore whenever Dee or Ted mocked him, he denied it. That didn't stop the others from mocking him though. They knew that they were right. Drake just had to admit it. They only needed a revelation.

Dee wanted Drake to admit, so that he could live a happy, bruise free life. Ted just really liked to mock Drake. Never in a million years did he thought, that Drake could actually have been jealous.

So what happened about two day later, surprised and shocked Ted utmost.

When Drake came to the precinct in the morning, he was in a pretty bad mood, cuz he slept only about four hours and he was a person who needed seven hours at least.

As a result, when Dee and Ted started talking about the whole jealousy thing again, while waiting for Ryo and JJ to bring lunch, Drake wasn't very patient at all. In fact he was boiling inside.

"Your actions just spoke for themselves, man. Really." Ted told Drake with a big grin on his face.

"Exactly!" Dee said, agreeing with his friend completely.

Drake sighted. He so did not have the energy for that.

"Guys, really. Stop it! I'm not in the mood for that."

"You're never in the mood for this. Why don't you just admit that you were jealous? Then we won't bother you anymore." Dee said, but he was grinning.

"Right, but then you will just tease me endlessly for being jealous. Ha, sure guys. Just forget it." Drake said, figuring out what Dee was grinning about.

Ted wanted to say something, but right then Ryo and JJ arrived with lunch.

"Hey. We brought food." Ryo said, giving everybody, what they wanted.

JJ went out to get something to drink, realizing that they forgot that.

"So, what have you guys been talking about?" Ryo asked, sitting down next to Dee.

"Oh well, you know. About how Drakey-boy here, was jealous." Dee told his lover ginning.

Ryo had to suppress a laugh, but he thought exactly like the others.

"Well, I guess he seemed to be a teeny little bit jealous." Ryo said, smiling slightly.

Drake grunted. 'Not Ryo as well!'

"Ha see! Even Ryo says you were jealous!" Dee told Drake in a way that said when Ryo says so, it's right.

Drake couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up and stared at his three co-workers.

"You know what guys! I have your mocking until here!" he said and held his hand high over his head.

Right at this moment, JJ came in with drinks. Drake spun around and looked at JJ with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Guys, what's going on?" JJ wanted to ask, but before he could even open his mouth, Drake walked over to him and kissed him. JJ's eyes shot wide open from surprise, but he didn't need long, until he closed them and kissed Drake back.

Ryo, Dee and Ted started at them, not believing what they saw. After about two minutes of making out, Drake and JJ pulled away from each other and breathed heavily.

Drake turned around and addressed his friends, who looked like they have turned to stone.

"So guys, now you can tease as much as you want, I don't care."

"Erm, Drake? What… Why…" JJ didn't know what to say.

"Let's talk outside, okay." Drake said, took JJ's hand and led him outside, leaving Ted, Dee and Ryo, who were still as rigid as stone, behind.

THE END!

* * *

A/N: Hey, that's my sixth story about Drake and JJ and I'm not stoping anytime soon. Hope you liked and enjoyed reading it. I look forward reading your reviews.


End file.
